As described in PTL 1, materials making up fiber for artificial hair include vinyl chloride resins. This is because vinyl chloride resins in the fiber for artificial hair are excellent in processability, cost reduction, and the like.
In fiber for artificial hair using a vinyl chloride resin as a material, such a vinyl chloride resin is poor in heat resistance to heat from a curling iron and the like. For curling with a curling iron or the like generally set at a temperature of 100° C. or more, such fiber may thus be fused and frizzled and sometimes results in damage and breaking of the fiber. Accordingly, polyamide based fiber for artificial hair is under development, which is highly heat resistant.
Polyamide unfortunately has a risk of dropping a molten resin during combustion and may cause burning due to contact with the molten resin. It is thus desired to give performance resistant to melt dripping during combustion (hereinafter, simply referred to as “drip resistance”).
PTL 2 discloses fiber for artificial hair produced by fiberizing a resin composition containing polyamide and a bromine-based flame retardant. Addition of the bromine-based flame retardant to polyamide improves the drip resistance of polyamide, and the problems of the fiber for artificial hair using polyamide as a material are solved to some extent.